1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a Double-Gated MOS Transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MOS Transistors are widely used as components in Integrated Circuits (IC) due to their low power dissipation and possibility for high density integration.
However, several problems arise in the following respects:
(i) short-channel effects, and PA1 (ii) isolation between opposite polarity MOSFETs.
To solve the first problem, very shallow junctions and higher channel concentrations are required. These are very difficult to be realized because of breakdown limitations.
The isolation between devices of opposite polarity is limited by latch-up in the conventional technology. As a result, the separation between devices is limiting the device scaling.